1. Field
Embodiments relate to a pyrrole compound and an organic photoelectric device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic photoelectric devices have attracted attention to as a next generation display device. The organic photoelectric devices may be operated at a low voltage and may have benefits compared to a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), e.g., small thickness, good optical viewing angle, a rapid response speed, and the like. In addition, the organic photoelectric devices may have the same or better image quality than that of a TFT-LCD in a medium or small size. Further, since organic photoelectric devices may be manufactured using a simple process, they may have an advantage in price competitiveness.